


Klingon

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Scott are Brothers, Kinda, Language Barrier, Lydia and Stiles are Siblings, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, polish!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles meet at a Star Trek convention and hit it off as friends. The only problem is that Stiles is Polish and doesn't speak English while Scott is American and doesn't speak a lick of Polish. However, both of them do speak Klingon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klingon

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely no Klingon so don't worry, there's none here.

“Derek I’m in love.”

“Scott you’ve been in New York for two days how are you already in love?”

“I met the most amazing guy at the Star Trek convention today.” Scott sighed, flopping backwards onto his hotel bed, holding the phone to his ear. “He’s beautiful.”

“He dressed as Spock, didn’t he?” Derek sighed.

“Yes!” Scott exclaimed, sitting up in excitement. “And he was the most adorable Spock there! Everyone was loving up on him.”

“So what’s the catch?”

“What catch?”

“You have your lovesick puppy voice on.” Derek told him. “That means there’s a catch.”

“He’s Polish.” Scott admitted. “And he doesn’t speak any English.”

“Then why are you in love with him Scott? You don’t know any Polish.”

“He speaks Klingon!” Scott exclaimed. “Klingon Derek!”

“You met a guy and fell in love with him speaking a made-up language.”

“Yep.”

“I hate you.” Derek groaned.

“Help?” Scott asked.

“Learn Polish.” Derek told him. “Or speak Klingon until you die.”

“You’re useless to me.” Scott decided.

“Good night Scott.” Derek yawned before hanging up.

Scott groaned and dropped back onto the bed again. “I’m screwed.” He sighed. “So screwed.”

*

“I can’t do this!” Stiles exclaimed, flailing his arms, his Polish running off his tongue as he talked to his sister over Skype.

“Yes you can.” Lydia told him. “You’ve been practicing your English.”

“Not well enough that I can talk to him without making a fool of myself!”

“Then start small. He knows you can’t speak English but if you make an effort he’ll see that and I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Say you like his costume.”

“I don’t know how to say that.”

“Then look it up.” Lydia smiled. “You’re a smart kid Stiles. You memorized an entire fictional language. You can manage to learn a real one.”

“I hope so.” Stiles sighed. “I really like him Lyds. He’s beautiful and funny and adorable and one of the most amazing Kirk’s I’ve ever met and he’s completely fluent in Klingon too and that makes him even more amazing and I love him.”

“You just met him.” Lydia reminded him.

“I _know_.” Stiles whined. “It’s awful.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Lydia told him. “I know you will. But right now I need to go because I have class in an hour.”

“Have fun.” Stiles smiled. “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Definitely.” Lydia promised. “Love you bro.”

“Love you too.” Stiles answered before hanging up the Skype call. “I’m screwed.” He groaned. “So fucking screwed.”

*

Scott and Stiles met at their appointed place the next day, grinning at each other when they reached each other and hugged tightly.

“I thought you might not come.” Stiles whispered with a blush, dropping into Klingon so Scott could understand him.

Scott smiled. “I’ll always come for my Spock.”

Stiles blushed more, his fake pointed ears looking pale against the red of his real ears. “What did you want to do today?”

“We can just walk around.” Scott suggested.

Stiles nodded. “That sounds good.”

And so for the entire day they walked around. About an hour in Stiles made the move to grab Scott’s hand, his ears bright red as he did so. Scott just started a little but squeezed his hand in return, letting Stiles relax. A lot of people came up to them and asked if they could take a picture of Stiles and Scott together in their Spock and Kirk costumes. Scott translated it for Stiles each time, explaining with a smile to the person asking that Stiles didn’t quite have a handle of English yet. By the afternoon Stiles could easily recognize the sounds of the question in English and nodded with a grin before Scott could even translate it.

“What did that guy say?” Stiles asked, when the latest picture taker had walked away after saying something to Scott that made Scott blush bright red.

“He said we’re an adorable couple and that he wishes us luck in life.” Scott translated, blushing.

Stiles blushed. “Want to make him right?”

Scott’s eyes widened. “What?”

“He said we were a couple, which is wrong. But do you want to make him right?” Stiles asked, blushing and looking at the floor, only looking up Scott nervously through his eyelashes.

Scott was frozen for a moment before lunging forward and kissing Stiles.

Stiles stiffened for a moment and Scott went to pull away but Stiles finally moved and grabbed Scott’s shirt, keeping him near and pressing back into the kiss.

“I love you.” Scott whispered in horribly accented Polish.

Stiles smiled. “I love you.” He told Scott in almost as horribly accented English.

*

Two years later the two of them got married at a Sar Trek themed wedding and they said their vows in Klingon. Over two years they’d grown to know each other’s languages but they’d decided that they wanted to use Klingon for their wedding as that’s what they met using. Their families had agreed that it would be fine as long as they put the translations on the pews of the church so they could follow along. Stiles and Scott did so and even though no one could understand what was being said, both sets of parents, Lydia, and Derek as well as other family members that had gathered in New York for the wedding teared up from the pure love in the couple’s voices. And yes, the toppers on their wedding cake were Spock and Kirk. It wouldn’t be a Star Trek wedding without them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
